Back To Normal?
by Probably Procrastinating
Summary: After everything came out about the crash, and Nick's one night stand with Kylie, Nick and Leanne try to move on with their lives. But as Nick's still recovering, and a familiar face makes an unexpected return, can they get things back to normal?


Hi guys, this fic is set after Nick's out of hospital, and after baby Lily's christening. In this, Lily turned out to be David's and it's about the aftermath, with the unexpected arrival of a familiar face…. I hope you like it, and please please review! I hardly got any reviews on my last one, and if I don't get many more on this one, then I just won't carry it on because there's no motivation haha. Here we go, so please review- even if you don't like it because at least then I know how to improve itJ Thankssss x

'Come on,' said Leanne, getting Nick's dressing gown helping him out of bed. She put his dressing gown on him, and linked him, as they walked slowly into the living room of their flat.

'You just sit down here,' she said, sitting him on the sofa. 'I'll get you a brew. Do you want some toast?'

'Er, yes please,'

'Okay,' she put the kettle on and began to make Nick some breakfast, when Simon came out of his room.

'Morning sweetheart,'

'Can we go to the park after school today?'

'No Si, Grandma Deirdre's picking you and Amy up today,'

'Awww'

'Ask Grandma Deirdre if you can go,'

'But I want you to take me!'

'Si, just give it a rest,' said Leanne, exhausted. Caring for both Nick and Simon was obviously taking it's toll. 'Go and clean your teeth, go on,'

She finished making Nick's breakfast, handed it him, then sat next to him with her cup of tea.

'There you go,'

'Thanks,' he smiled.

'No problem,' she said, her voice softening. 'How you feeling?'

'Okay, thanks,'

'Good. Sorry If I've been snapping a lot recently,'

'Hey it's not your fault, you look tired. I'm sorry. You've been brilliant.'

She smiled, 'I wouldn't go that far. But I'm standing by you every step of the way. I'm not going anywhere,' she put her arm around his shoulder.

'I love you,'

'I love you too. Now, will you be alright here for ten minutes while I drop Si off at Ken's?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine.'

'No moving!'

'I wont!'

'I mean it- I want to see you sat on this sofa when I get back.'

'I will be!'

'I hate leaving you'

'Leanne, it will be 10 minutes. Chill.'

'But what if something happens?'

'Nothing's going to happen! Now flick the telly on will you?'

Later that day, Leanne took Nick out for some lunch at the caf. As much as he needed his rest, she knew it was no good keeping him cooped up in the flat 24/7. They began walking out of Victoria Court, when they bumped into Eva and Jason. They walked slowly, Nick using his walking stick, and linking Leanne firmly for physical support.

'Hey babe,' said Eva,

'Hey,' smiled Leanne

'Y'alright Nick?'

'Good, thanks,'

'How you feeling pal?' said Jason

'Tired,' laughed Nick,

'Yes, but you cant stay in the flat all day long!' said Leanne

'Yes, yes, I know,'

'You seen mum today?' said Eva

'No, is she okay?'

'Yeah I suppose, had an argument with gran though,'

'Really? What about?'

'The pub, mainly. Well, you know what they're like- wont speak to eachother. Tried talking some sense into her but shes having none of it, neither of them are,'

'handbags at dawn?' laughed Nick

'You laugh- I have to live with it,' joked Eva

'If I see her, I'll have a word,'

'Cheers hun. Where you off?'

'Caf, get some lunch. You?'

'Just been, going back to work,'

'Oh for the delightful Carla?' Leanne moaned

Jason laughed.

'Yeah,'

'Oh well have fun,'

'You too,' Eva laughed

Nick and Leanne carried on down the street, and finally, to the café. It was the first time they'd been out properly, they'd both been exhausted, but Leanne would never admit that. Nick had hardly seen the rest of the street, it had been Leanne going out, doing the shopping, dropping Si off, doing all the odd jobs. Nick had been in the flat, with only Leanne for company. Not that he was complaining. Audrey and Gail had been great too.

'Come on,' said Leanne, opening the door, and keeping Nick stable at the same time,

'Thanks, I got it,' he said, following her in.

'Hi Anna,' said Leanne,

'Oh hiya!' said Anna, 'you want to take that table over there?' she said, gesturing towards the only free table in the café.

'yeah, thanks,' said Leanne, beginning to help Nick walk over.

'Y'alright Nick?' said Anna, in her cheerful, upbeat voice

'Yeah, thanks,' Nick managed to smile, as Leanne helped him sit down. Jenna went to take their order. After they'd ordered their meals, Anna came over with two coffees.

'There you go,' she said, placing both mugs on the table.

'Thanks,' said Nick

'Thanks Anna,' said Leanne

'No problem. How you doing?'

'Good, thanks,' Nick smiled

'Okay,' said Leanne

'Good,' said Anna, 'You feeling any better?' she said, turning to Nick

'Thanks to this one,' he said, looking at Leanne, 'been a godsend,'

'Aw, well, as long as you're on the mend!'

'Getting there, aren't you,' smiled Leanne

Nick nodded,

'Aw good. Well, enjoy your lunch,'

'Will do,' said Leanne, 'thanks,'

'Yeah, thanks,' said Nick.

They tucked into their lunch, when Jenna brought it over, and made small talk with everyone who came to see how they were. When Leanne had finished, she noticed Nick was nowhere near, although he was slowly recovering, he still had a long way to go.

'You want me to cut that up a bit more for you?' she said

'Would you mind?' he said, sheepishly,

'Course not you muppet, give it here' she began to cut Nick' lunch up so it was in manageable pieces for him to eat, then handed it him back, as Stella came in.

'Oh hiya love, hiya Nick,' she said, smiling

'Hi,' Nick smiled, he was enjoying seeing everyone again.

'Whats happening with Gran?' said Leanne, as Stella sat at the table with them.

'Oh- don't ask,'

'I am.' Said Leanne. Stella rolled her eyes,

'She's being your gran. Give you a clue?!'

'Alright- sorry! I'll just mind my own business shall I,' Leanne sighed.

'Anyway, how are you two?'

'Great,' Leanne smiled

'Good. And Si?'

'Yeah he's fine,'

'Good. hey, how about you come round for your tea tonight?'

'Er..' Leanne was hesitant,

'Problem?'

'It's just…' Leanne began,

'I get tired,' said Nick, 'So we couldn't really be out late,'

'Okay- what time? You decide, would be lovely to spend some time with you both,'

'Well, Si's at Ken's, so if we came around 5?' said Leanne

'5 sounds perfect.'

'You sure?' said Leanne

'Yes! Don't worry on my account! I'd much rather see you and eat early. Not exactly a problem is it?'

'No, thanks mum'

'Thanks Stella. That'll be lovely.'

'Right then, I'll see you both at 5. I might see if Eva and Jason want to join us too.'

It was soon 5 O'Clock, and Leanne was helping Nick get changed.

'You don't have to do it for me you know. You look knackered. Go and have a sit down!'

'We're already late!' she insisted, doing his tie

'I don't think Stella will mind,'

'Come on, we need to get going.'

Just before they reached number 13, Nick stopped Leanne.

'Look, Lea, I just want to tell you. I hope you know I appreciate everything you're doing for me. I love you so much,'

'Hey, I do. I'm by your side every step of the way. Me and you together.'

'Yes but you look exhausted.'

'I'd rather be exhausted helping you get better, than having bundles of energy just taking care of myself.'

'You don't mean that. I know Im a pain.'

'Don't you ever say that, okay. You're not a pain. You're my husband and I love you. I'm not going to let this beat you. Now, come on, I'm starving!' she said, knocking on the door.

'Me too,' he smiled. Kissing her.

Once they were inside, they were greeted by Stella and Eva, Jason getting them some drinks.

'You want a can mate?' he said

Nick was about to reply, when Leanne but in – 'No thanks Jason, he'll have a soft drink,'

Nick raised his eyebrows.

'You heard what the doctor said. No alcohol,'

'Im sure one can wont hurt!'

'No. In a few weeks maybe, but not now.'

'Yes mum,' he said, sarcastically.

The five of them were halfway through their meals, which Stella and Eva had made, when Gloria came through the door.

She looked shocked to see them there, and her expression was awkward.

'Oh… hi….' She said beginning to sense the tense atmosphere

'Hi Gloria,' said Nick

'Hiya love, you alright?'

'Yeah thanks,' Nick smiled

'Good. you look well.'

'Thanks,' he said,

There was then an awkward silence as no-one said anything. Then Gloria continued, 'I'll just leave you to your nice family meal then,' edging slowly towards the door.

Once she'd left, Eva started on Stella 'Mum!'

'What?!'

'Why didn't you invite her? Or at least tell her Leanne and Nick were coming round? You know how excited she's been to see them both,'

'Yes well, not my fault shes being a cow is it?'

'Is this to do with your row again?' said Leanne

'Look, I'm not inviting her, if she wants to see you that badly, she'd of arranged something herself.' Stella's tone was incredibly cruel and harsh.

Leanne looked at Nick with an awkward expression and shrugged her shoulders, while Eva rolled her eyes to Jason. It seemed Leanne and Nick were back to being one of the stable twosomes in the family, after all the drama they'd managed to put behind them.


End file.
